


anywhere with you feels like paris in the rain

by eilhao



Series: " and love is overrated in my mind [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hendery is so whipped, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Angst, bella shows up at the end, guys they're gay, it's just them being in love, prepare your uwus, she came to steal dejun, this is me projecting myself onto hendery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilhao/pseuds/eilhao
Summary: it was like time had stopped and the universe was giving them a moment to themselves in their peace. they were free of disturbancesor rather guanheng left their phones on silent last night, and they were free to stay in bed for as long as they desire.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: " and love is overrated in my mind [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557088
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	anywhere with you feels like paris in the rain

when guanheng woke up, he was greeted with the dull sound of the soft pitter patter of a light morning shower behind his window. but despite the weather, the room was warm and was still rich with the smell of lavender and roses leftover from last night.

doing a light stretch, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes using his left hand when he realized that there was a weight holding down his right arm, restricting his morning stretches. it didn’t confuse him at all though. the memory of last night was still fresh in his mind. the thought and bleak flashbacks made a smile appear on his sleepy features.

once his eyes were awake enough to stay open, he craned his neck to look at the obstruction on his arm and he couldn’t help but coo at the sight of a small figure curled up to his side, his bedsheets framing his body almost protectively from the outside world.

dejun was still fast asleep. his chest steadily raising every so often as he breathed, soft snores coming for every breath he took. he looked beyond ethereal, guanheng thought as he managed to catch sight of some blooming purple and red butterfly kisses on his neck and collarbones peaking out from under the blanket. guanheng thought he looked absolutely stunning.

it was currently saturday and their part time jobs started late at night, so neither of them had to worry about missing any classes or missing any shifts. it was the perfect schedule and that was why both of them decided to spend the night together and they took advantage of it.

unable to help himself, guanheng reached over and started brushing back dejun’s hair, running his fingers through the soft and slightly oily hair. they could take a shower together later to wash themselves. guanheng couldn’t wait to see more of the marks left on both of their bodies knowing fully well it would take weeks for them to disappear. there was not a part of dejun where his lips hadn’t marked before and dejun didn’t cut his nails yet.

guanheng admired the male sleeping in his arms in silent, taking every little detail of his lover to heart. from the way his fluffy brown hair framed his face in all the right angles, how his lips seemed to form a small pout while he sleeps to the way his fingers are curled in a small fist on their bedsheets.

they stayed like that for a while, with guanheng running his fingers through the older’s hair while he slept. it was like time had stopped and the universe was giving them a moment to themselves in their peace. they were free of disturbances, or rather guanheng left their phones on silent last night, and they were free to stay in bed for as long as they desire.

guanheng was pulled out of his wistful thinking when dejun shifted in his sleep, almost leaning up to the hand that was brushing through his hair and guanheng couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. dejun was more like a cat in quiet mornings like this.

at the sound of his laughter, dejun slowly peeked his eyes open and stared up at him. “what’s so funny?” the male croaked softly, voice slightly dry and scratchy from sleep but also from last night.

“nothing, nothing,” guanheng hummed, as he leaned closer and gave dejun a soft peck on his nose, laughing a little more when he crinkled his nose as response, “good morning, love.”

“it’s raining,” dejun says dismissively, voice soft and sleepy guanheng couldn’t help but note, but the corners of his lips curl up. guanheng counts that as a victory in his book, “but good morning.”

guanheng pouts, “no pet name?” he asks causing dejun to snort and swat at his chest weakly, “come on, last night all you could yell was dad-“

“shut up,” dejun interrupts with a squeak, hand shooting up to cover his amused boyfriend’s mouth, “shut your dirty mouth.” ‘but you’re laughing.’ guanheng wants to say as he watches his boyfriend giggle into his side.

it was nice, intimate moments like these that were the highlight of their relationship in guanheng’s opinion. sure, the sex was nice, but there were so many more wonders when it comes to dejun, and he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to get to call this person his boyfriend.

when dejun finally releases his hold on guanheng’s face, he doesn’t hesitate to lean down and plant another firm kiss on the crown of his head. “happy birthday, sweetheart.”

dejun’s face softened as he stared up at the other, he himself leaning up to kiss guanheng square on the lips, guanheng meeting him halfway of course. guanheng made sure to push as much love as possible into the kiss, wanting to spoil dejun on his special day as early as possible.

“i love you.” dejun whispered after they finally pulled away, eyes crinkled with joy and guanheng was sure his heart just melted even more.

“i love you too.” guanheng replied, sincerity filled in his words as he stared lovingly at the man in the arms, “i’m so lucky to get to call you mine.”

dejun rolled his eyes at the cheesiness and was about to retort when a series of scratches and small yips were heard from outside their bedroom. dejun immediately perked up at the sound while guanheng held back a groan and a pout.

“bella?” dejun called as he pulled away from guanheng’s arms causing the male to whine and hold on tight, “guanheng- let go-“

“today is my turn with dejun you lil’ cheater!” guanheng yelled over dejun’s bother, pulling the small boy closer to his chest as he glared at the door, “no, today is my special day with my baby!” he yelled back when he got a series of barks in response.

dejun sighed as he continued to be squished by his boyfriend, who was still busy arguing with bella through the door. it doesn’t stop him from laughing lightly though, as he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to xiaojun!!!
> 
> \--> milk


End file.
